


Trial

by QuestioningInsomnia



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids
Genre: Gen, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestioningInsomnia/pseuds/QuestioningInsomnia
Summary: Read and find out how nine boys change the world for the better.





	Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Okay, so, I wrote this story without a real plot but I do have an idea about how I want things to go and end so I hope you all like it! Also, if there's any typos I'm sorry about that!

_The world is a mystery. It’s secretive and also blessed by kindness. Everything's hidden inside of minds. Things are shared but then forgotten a couple minutes after. Questions are brought up but never answered. The world is a mystery and I wanna solve it._

 

It was midnight when I was looking through old boxes. I did this whenever I felt down or couldn’t sleep. The soft steps from my mom caught my attention before I turned around and gave her a smile. She sat down beside me as I continued to look through old photos and items.

 

I had come across some old photos of mom and dad before I was born. One photo in particular made mom visibly tense. The photo was her and dad in a park with a bunch of tall buildings behind them. This confused me because we lived in a forest and not many buildings could be seen from here especially ones that tall.

 

“Jeongin, honey, let’s go back upstairs okay?”

 

I decided not to question it and put away all the items and followed her back upstairs. I pushed the image and her urgency to the back of my mind and went to bed. 

-~-

“Jeongin! It’s time to wake up!”

 

I rolled out of bed and touched the cold, wooden floor with my feet, whining at the feeling. I swiftly got dressed and went downstairs.

 

“Aww you look like a little teddy bear!” my mom pinched my cheek and grinned. “I need you to run to the market today after you finish eating. Your father had to leave early for work and he won't be home until late so I’ll need you to buy groceries.”

 

“Alright!” She handed me a map to the marketplace because the path is a mess and called over Cheonsa and San from the backyard.

 

Mom never trusted me to go alone anywhere even if it was just outside of the house. She always seemed nervous to send me out anywhere even if it was with her, dad and my younger brother. So the fact that she’s sending me to the market with _just_ the dogs is, well, very surprising.

 

When I arrived to the busy but quaint marketplace, it was more crowded than usual near the centre.

 

“Excuse me, sir, why is it so crowded over there?”

 

The man pointed over to a blonde guy standing on a couple of boxes in the middle of the marketplace, screaming something about silks, harddrives and other rare goods. He was surrounded by curious folk, traders and a lot of girls.

 

Curiosity got the best of me and I walked closer to the crowd, Cheonsa and San pushing their way forward.

 

“Sorry, sorry!”

 

“Why are you apologising, kid?” The blonde hopped down from the boxes.

 

“Well… I just cut passed all of these people and-” He cut me off with an ‘ah, I understand’ and patted my shoulder reassuringly.

 

“So, what’s their names?” he questioned, pointing at Cheonsa and San.

 

“This is Cheonsa, she’s a great pyrenees and this is San he’s a bernese mountain dog.”

 

“And what about you?”

 

“I'm Yang Jeongin, you?”

 

“Christopher Bang, but you can call me Chan.”

 

After he introduced himself I let him be and watched as he went back to selling his goods and wooing ladies.

 

“So, you from the main city? You look out of place.”

 

I shook my head and he looked confused. San was tugging on my sleeve and I took that as an signal to leave. I hurriedly said bye and was on my way back home, naive to the fact that Chan was following not too far behind.

 

The rest of the day went by rather slowly. Mom cooking dinner, Jeongseo jumping on the couch with San, Cheonsa sleeping on the ground and mom later putting Jeongseo to bed.

 

I was up late, washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen and living room when I heard a quiet knock at the door. I didn't know if I should've answered but I did anyway after the second knock, which was louder, and the realisation that everyone in the house was asleep.

 

My heart started to accelerate as I grew closer to the door. No one, and I mean _no one_ , came to our house. We had no neighbours and Jeongseo and I had no friends. It was just my family and I and our dogs. That’s it.

 

I opened the door to see the familiar face of Chan and the unfamiliar faces of two other guys. I hesitantly made my way outside and looked at Chan.

 

“Listen, I know this is weird and all but you said you weren't from the main city right?”

 

I nodded slowly. Up until the moment at the market place I haven't even heard about the main city. Heck, I don't even know what a city is! I’ve only known about my home, the marketplace and the field where all the farmers work.

 

The three exchanged glances and smiled at each other before smiling at me.

 

“Wanna help us with something?” one of them asked. The masked tone in his voice told me that he was desperate.

 

“depends on what it’s for.”

 

They looked at each other again and then asked me to sit down with them. They explained what they needed help with and I was shocked. How could humans treat each other so badly? Ranking people based on their social status? Denial of medical treatments if you're below a certain rank? It’s sick, disgusting and appalling.

 

“So, are you on board? We’ll keep you safe and you can bring your dogs and we’ll always have a well thought out plan! Plus, we're still looking for more people and a lot of them will, hopefully, have connections so it’ll make the whole plan easier! If you have to think about it that’s fine, just please know that you’ll make this whole thing so much easier and more possible… because you weren’t born in the main city… You're an undocumented person and that basically means you can get in and out of places and not have to face any consequences.”

 

I stayed silent, trying to take in what Chan said. “what exactly _are_ the consequences..?”

 

“... presumably death.” one of the other guys said.

 

“I…”

 

“Don’t let that stop you from saying yes though… please…”

 

Chan held my hand while saying that. I hesitated before getting up and placing a hand on the door knob. “please, just let me think about it.” Those were the last words I said to them before I made my final decision.

 

_The world is ruthless. It’s unfair and tainted by corruption. Everything's hidden behind walls and never shared to anyone. Questions are asked and those who ask the questions are never heard from again. The world is ruthless and I want to fix it._

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention or hint at the fact that Chan was with Jisung and Changbin at the end!! Sorry!


End file.
